Firsts (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)
by ilna
Summary: Steve tells Catherine about the first time he saw her. (Sequel to Anniversaries and Conspiring)


**Notes: **Set directly after _Anniversaries_.

Thanks to Esther, aka Editor Extraordinaire. You are the best!

Thanks to Mari (even in the midst of a migraine!) and Sammy (at all hours!) for their invaluable input on this one. It truly wouldn't be what it is without you two! Thank you, thank you, _thank you_ for trusting me with this.

I was absolutely floored by the reception of _Anniversaries_ and _Conspiring_. Thank you, REAL McRollers – for your support, your kind words, and your patience as I finished this. I really hope you enjoy it.

* * *

_Firsts (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)_

After finishing a plate of fresh fruit, Catherine sat back and pulled her legs up into her chair. She looped her arms around her knees and turned slightly so she could face Steve who was sitting next to her and looking out at the water.

"So, June 16th?" she prompted.

Steve chuckled and nodded, though his gaze was still on the ocean. "June 16th."

"Annapolis," she stated.

"Annapolis," he confirmed.

She watched his profile as she waited for him to continue.

He looked over at her and said, "I saw you in T-Court. Middle of the day." A corner of his mouth rose in a half-smile. "I thought you were with the tour group."

Catherine laughed lightly. "Yeah, I had already taken that tour." She winced self-consciously. "Numerous times. Plus a few more personalized visits with my dad. I probably could have given tours myself at that point."

He grinned. "I am not surprised to hear that."

"For so long my goal had been getting accepted. You know? And once I had been . . . I couldn't wait to start." She leaned her head back on the chair and looked up at the sky, losing herself in memories of her younger self. "My aunt and uncle were living outside of Baltimore at the time, so I went to stay with them in June. Went to the Yard every chance I got." She chuckled and added, "I even used to go running there." She sighed. "I was _so_ ready." She rolled her head to look at him. "Know what I mean?"

"Yeah," he said and nodded his understanding. "That day, seeing you there? I could tell. That's why I noticed you." He smiled at her questioning look. "You looked like you were where you belonged. And you knew it."

Catherine inhaled and bit her lip to hold in her tears at his words.

After a moment, she said quietly, "You know what?"

"What?"

"I've found another place I belong."

She caught the slight shudder in his breath as he exhaled and she held his gaze. After a moment, he reached a hand out between their chairs and turned his palm up. She put her hand in his and closed her eyes as he loosely intertwined their fingers.

She opened her eyes as he spoke again.

"So that was the first time I saw you." Steve shook his head, his gaze intense. "And I'll never forget it."

Catherine swallowed with difficulty and smiled through her tears. Squeezing his fingers, she exhaled slowly.

"So in August, at the diner . . . ?" she began.

He nodded and said, "I recognized you." He smiled and continued with a shrug. "And I had a problem, so . . . I figured I'd introduce myself and see if you'd help me out."

She quirked an eyebrow. "Funny. That's not _quite_ the order of events I remember."

_Catherine was sitting at the counter of a diner sipping a chocolate milkshake and enjoying her first town liberty away from the Academy. She had tentative plans to join a few friends for some window-shopping later, but for now was content with a little solitude._

_ A fellow midshipman slid onto the stool beside her and said, "I need a favor."_

_ Catherine straightened, her gaze still straight ahead, then turned to look at him. She regarded him for a moment before looking forward once again. She took another sip of her milkshake, licked her lips, and turned back to him with an impassive expression. _

"_It'll cost you." _

_He was visibly surprised at her response but recovered. Smiling slowly, he asked, "Is that a yes?"_

_Catherine plucked the cherry from her milkshake and noticed his eyes following it as she popped it in her mouth before saying, "Why don't you tell me what the favor is first and I'll let you know."_

"_Okay," he agreed, refocusing on her eyes. He motioned toward the door with a nod. "In about five minutes, a buddy of mine is gonna come in. I just need you to sit here and keep talking to me when he does." _

_Tilting his head, he watched her with an expectant look on his face and waited for her response._

_She narrowed her eyebrows and said, "I think I'm gonna need a little more than that."_

_He sighed ruefully. "It's my roommate. His girlfriend is in town."_

"_Okay," she said noncommittally. _

"_And she brought her cousin." _

_Catherine winced. "Ooh, double date?" She took another sip of her milkshake but kept her eyes on him._

_He sighed again and scratched the back of his head. "He hasn't asked yet, but I think he's going to. I'd rather not."_

"_Why not?" she asked with a teasing smile. "Maybe she's nice."_

_He shrugged and said, "She may be. I've never met her. I just . . . I don't want to be _that guy_."_

" '_That guy?' "_

"_The wingman," he clarified. _

_Catherine burst out laughing and covered her mouth with a hand._

_He gave her an annoyed look. "It's not _that_ funny."_

"_It kind of is."_

_He sighed and asked, "Well?"_

_Instead of answering, she asked, "Why don't you just tell him you'd rather not go?"_

_He shook his head. "I'd never hear the end of it."_

"_And what happens the next time he wants you to be his wingman? Huh?" she asked, fighting a smile. She shook her head in admonishment. "I don't think you've really thought this through."_

_He looked at her for a moment and finally nodded. "Okay, you're right. When he comes in, I will tell him I don't want to go."_

_She nodded her approval, the hint of a smirk on her face. "I think that's the best course of action." She sipped her milkshake._

"_But it would also be nice to have alternate dinner plans," he added and gestured at her with a half smile. "Just to . . . you know . . . drive the point home. So what do you say?"_

"_I say that's a pretty significant favor for me to do for a guy whose name I don't even know."_

_He nodded. "That is a good point." He brushed a hand on his pant leg and held it out to her. "Steve McGarrett." _

_She glanced at his hand but didn't reply, turning back to her milkshake and stirring it with the straw before taking a sip._

_After a pause, he smiled and said, "See, this is . . . this is the part where you, you know, tell me _your_ name."_

_Catherine glanced at him, her eyes twinkling. "I think it'd be a lot more fun to watch you explain to your buddy how you have plans with a girl whose name you don't know." _

_Steve's smile grew wide as he stared at her, his hand still outstretched._

_She cocked her head and asked, "What?"_

"_I think you and I are going to get along real well," he said with a confident expression._

_Catherine couldn't keep her own grin from appearing and she finally shook his hand as she replied, "We'll see about that, sailor."_

Steve leaned back in his chair. He shrugged and said, "Yeah, so maybe I asked for a favor and then introduced myself."

Catherine studied him for a moment and then narrowed her eyes.

"What?" he asked.

"I know that look. What do you think you were right about?"

He smiled a little smugly and said, "You remember I said I thought we'd get along?" He shrugged and gently shook their still joined hands. "I was right."

She paused, and when she spoke, her tone was serious. "You were right."

He held her gaze for a moment, and then smiled broadly.

"I . . . I'm sorry, what was that?" he said, drawing out each word. "Could you repeat that, Rollins?"

She rolled her eyes and stood, tugging on his hand to bring him to his feet as well.

"Come on," she said and led him toward the house.

"Thought you wanted to swim," he said as he followed her.

She glanced back over her shoulder and said, "Later. I'm feeling nostalgic." She winked. "Let's go relive a few more firsts."

He stopped and pulled her back toward him. Keeping hold of her hand, he held her around the waist.

"Happy anniversary, Cath," he said quietly.

Smiling, she leaned up and kissed him.

"I get to pick the next one."

* * *

**Notes:** I hope it was worth the wait!

I was remiss and forgot to properly thank Sammy for suggesting the scene that became _Conspiring_. Unlike her, I do not have the confidence that I would have thought of that idea on my own!

_Looking for links to all the REAL McRoll stories in one place? Check out our tumblr page: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com_

_And you can still join the mailing list by sending us an email at realmcroll at yahoo dot com with Add me, please! in the subject line._


End file.
